1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wearable jewelry and more particularly to wearable jewelry including lighting with electronic or electrical circuitry.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Use of jewelry including lighting devices, is known. Such devices can be used, for example, to light pins used for advertising with solid or flashing lights. However, these devices are not known for including interchangeable objects that can be backlit and adaptable to suit a wearer's mood or whim. Furthermore, many of the known jewelry devices use plastic molded solely for the purpose of use in advertising or novelty pins. Meanwhile, many discarded items that can be used as jewelry are simply thrown away. Thus, there is a need for both improvements to wearable lighted jewelry and developments to increase the use of discarded materials.